Vegeta
Raian Getsueikirite (月影切り手梁, Getsueikirite Raian; English for, "Ryan Moonlight Cutter"; literally translated, "Little King, Moonlight-Cutter") is a pure-blooded member of the Saiyan race. He is also the main protagonist of Dragonball Sai. Appearance Even though Raian is nineteen years of age, due to his Saiyan blood keeping him much more youthful than a human, he appears to be twelve to thirteen years of age. He possesses wavy black hair which sticks up slightly to the right. He also possesses black eyes. He wears clothes not typical of the Saiyans on Vegeta. He wears a long golden cape, which he only removes in tough fighting situations, a black long-sleeved jump suit, a red gi and matching pants, as well as a blue skirt-like cloth. As most Saiyans do, he also has his Saiyan tail, which he usually keeps wrapped around his waist. Personality As a member of the Saiyan race, Raian enjoys the thrill of combat, though he doesn't seem to enjoy genocide. He prefers combat in order to test his limits and fight strong opponents. A majority of the time, Raian is a mature and serious individual, however, Raian can be seen goofing off on some occasions, while on others, he can be seen getting annoyed at those who are goofing off. As a compliment to his calm and mature nature, Raian is also very laid back and can sometimes appear lazy. When he has free time, he enjoys training with his comrades to increase his overall capabilities. He also enjoys taking long naps. Due to his middle-class position within the Saiyan race, Raian has been the subject of ridicule for being too weak or too average, in great contrast to the royals of the race, who are praised for their strength and their royal blood. He is often put down by his enemies because of his "average" appearance. Because of this, Raian seems to emit a cold attitude in battle, though he has never overreacted because of something an enemy has said to him. He refers to most people by their first name, with an exception being in the case of people he holds in high regard, or respect for their position. As mentioned above, Raian enjoys fighting, especially when it means he can test his abilities, or whenever the opponent seems to be a good challenger. Despite this, he won't release his full power under any circumstance, unless he feels he cannot win a fight any other way. He dislikes taking the life of those he views as innocent, another trademark that earns him the ridicule of the higher class warriors. He also refuses to fight with a child, or a good-natured woman, even if they're his enemies. When he does fight, he prefers keeping it honorable, as most Saiyans do. Raian is also very protective of those that he loves. If he feels that they are threatened, he will abandon all of his rules of morality and self-control to protect them. Raian strongly dislikes arrogant people, an irony, as most of his race is inherently arrogant, and is very rarely, if ever, arrogant himself. Raian tends to be very humble and polite whenever possible. History Raian was born to a middle-class Saiyan family on Planet Vegeta nineteen years prior to the series beginning. As an infant, his power was measured at nearly three thousand, five hundred; meaning that he was already quite powerful. Like most Saiyan children, he was taught the basics of fighting from a very young age - learning to fly and use his Ki, for example, by the time he was six years of age. Powers & Abilities Raian is an exceedingly powerful Saiyan, even in his young age, who is well known for making use of his Saiyan abilities to fight to his fullest. When he was born, his power level was 3,500, however, an accurate measurement has not been given since, so his current power level is unknown. Though he, like most Saiyans, is highly skilled at hand-to-hand combat, he prefers to fight with energy-based attacks. As such, he has an extremely high energy reserve, and has invented or learned many energy attacks, which he can use on his foes. Raian's energy, in his base form, is usually red or golden in color. Though on some occasions, his energy can be blue. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Using his ki, Raian can levitate and fly. He is well noted for his speed when he flies. * ''Ki'' Blast: Using his energy, Raian can generate a red ball of ki which can then be fired as an explosive blast. * Palm-Wave Blast (平波動爆風, Hira-Hadō Bakufū): One of Raian's original energy techniques, this attack can be used two different ways. The most common method of usage is to extend his palm, extending all fingers but his thumb, which he folds in and then firing a red blast from that hand. He can also fire it the same way he does a ki blast, though it is distinguished from the average ki blast due to its large size. preforming the Kamehameha.]] * Kamehameha (かめはめ波, Turtle Devastation Wave): By cupping his hands behind him, gathering energy, and reciting the incantation, Raian can fire a highly potent Kamehameha wave. It is currently unknown how or where he came to learn this technique, but it is considered his signature move, as he employs it more than his other energy attacks. He is also famed for having created many variations of the technique. He has enough mastery of it to use it even without reciting the incantation. It is one of his few attacks that do not possess a red coloration. * (パワーボール, Pawā Bōru): Being a Saiyan that can both transform into a Great Ape and retain control while within the form, Raian can also generate a Power Ball; a technique invented to allow him to enter his Great Ape form in the absence of a full moon. Transformations Great Ape Because he is a Saiyan that possesses a tail, Raian has access to the Great Ape transformation. Because he chooses not to wear the standard battle armor for a typical Saiyan warrior, he loses his clothing upon transforming into this monstrosity. Like all Saiyans who assume this form, his power is greatly increased by ten times that of his original power, making this form of Raian extremely powerful. Though he is young, Raian received the same training that most Saiyans do, and thus has control of his Great Ape form, even being able to speak through it. He also gains access to higher level techniques invented specifically for this form. Trivia Category:Saiyans